Daddy Discord
by starfire207
Summary: One of Discord's magical mishaps changes his life forever and blesses him with a daughter. Screwball.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** MLP FIM fanfic. It's based on a father daughter relationship with Discord and Screwball and it takes place before Celestia and Luna turn Discord into stone. The story will be told from Discord's PoV. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy.**

Daddy Discord

I am Discord, a draconeques, also known as the embodiment of chaos and disorder. I wreak havoc and chaos in Equestria plunging the pony's world into pandemonium. Any pony that sees me will run away in terror.

I am considered a plague to the land, turning Equestria upside down and drowning their world in chocolate rain. I'm basically hated and or feared by everyone. Honestly, that is exactly how I like it.

I don't need love nor do I need to be loved. All I need is chaos and disorder to satisfy my needs. As some ponies might say, I'm a one man army and I don't need anyone there for me. I'm just fine the way I am.

I enjoy causing pestilence to Celestia and Luna. Those two are so adorable. They actually think that they can cause an end to my reign of Discord. I also consider myself as a visionary. Nobody else understands the joy and awesomeness of Chaos that I lay upon them.

With chaos, you are free to do whatever you do. There are no boundaries stopping you. No laws, rules, anything can happen at any time. Honestly, what's the fun of making sense when you can do as you want? Please, making sense is so boring. Everything is so predictable. The day is always the same. You know what you're going to do next.

You know what to expect. It's the same dull day that goes on and one 24/7, 365 days a year. I also don't understand families. What's the point of settling down? It'll just keep you grounded and held back.

Boy, I was sure as hell wrong.

Chapter 1- The Beginning

My day has started as it's usual out of place routine. Wake up, eat lunch, and get started on my day. I opened my eyes to a chaotic world. The town I currently resided in was named Ponyville and it was as crazy as ever.

The normal shade of the light green grass was replaced with bright pink fields with purple checker boxes. Floating islands, carrots, and other miscellaneous items floated in air sometimes clashing into each other.

A nearby house had stood up, uprooting itself from its structure and began to walk away. The owner of the house was galloping after it asking for it to come back. A garden in my view wielded carrots with blue leaves and had neon teal cotton

"Ah. Sweet, beautiful cacophony." I muttered to myself. I snapped my fingers and a paper of the Equestrian I unfolded it and read it upside. Sometimes, I wonder why the ponies still right this crap. I doesn't really matter what goes on around her anyway.

I started to read the article and arched my eyebrow. "Celestia and Luna step up to Discord. These ponies have vowed to bring the tyrant down from his chaotic rule! They have discovered 6 mystical items known as the elements of harmony. Celestia and Luna have harnessed the power of harmony to vanquish Discord!"

"Well what do you know? Cici and Luna are finally stepping up their game. Impressive, but you ponies aren't the only ones with magic up their sleeves." I thought.

That's when I got to work. At the same time, that's also when my life changed.

I snapped my fingers and teleported my main domain. It was a large cave like labyrinth filled with stalactites and stalagmites. One drip of water would echo across the whole cavern like a sonic wave. This place was known as the Cavern of Truths.

The cavern had a strange power harnessed from me that caused illusions, hallucinations, and on the occasion, it just drove ponies mad, crazy, and or insane.

It was a place that every pony avoided making it the perfect secluded place for me to test some of my magic out. I picked a nice spot to practice and sat on a flat boulder. 'If I were to create a spell strong enough to destroy the elements of harmony,. Celestia and Luna wouldn't be a problem at all.' I thought.

I tried concentrating and I snapped my fingers but only a small spark erupted and that quickly fizzed out. I tried again snapping harder. Again, nothing happened. I was expecting a bright powerful hyper beam that would shatter the elements.

This time, cupped my eagle claw and lion paw, snapped my eyes shut and put all of my concentrated as hard as I could. Under my eyelids, the space between my hand was becoming brighter and brighter. I opened my eyes and a shining, purple, neon sphere glowed brightly in my claw and paw like a large, nuclear active firefly.

This is when trouble started brewing. The sphere started glowing brighter and growing out of my control. I tried to shut off the power or at least unleash it. Before I could do anything else, the sphere literally blew up; it was a force so strong it knocked me into the cavern walls, nearly rendering me unconscious.

'What on earth was that' I thought. I got up, wincing slightly at a graze I had on my right arm. I snapped my finger and the wound instantly healed. That's much better. I headed over to the place where I caused the explosion. The cave floor was scattered in black ash and dust but surprisingly, the whole cave seemed intact.

There was something out of the ordinary that caught my eye. I pink blob stood out from the black ash. I nudged the blob slightly and noticed it was breathing. The blob turned out to be a little filly no older that a few months.

It had curly white and violet mane that resembled cotton candy and a bubblegum pink coat. The little filly opened its eyes. Eyes that I've never seen in my life. It was violet, cross eyed, and the eyes were swirly like \ never ending spirals. The young filly looked up to me and beamed with an innocent look.

Well, I guess I could use a minion, so I decided to take her in. I scooped the baby horse up. "Come along er- Screwball, there's lots of things to show you."

**Yes finally finished. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. More will be coming soon. Please R&R!**

**This is my 1****st**** MLP FIM fanfic. It's based on a father daughter relationship with Discord and Screwball and it takes place before Celestia and Luna turn Discord into stone. The story will be told from Discord's PoV. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Yeah, I'm so sorry for the holdback and the update. I had a writer's block and it was pretty hard to write the chapter. Well it's finally here so I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Daddy Discord.**

Chapter 2

I exited the cave before anyone could notice what had happened in the Caverns of Truth. I scooped up the filly and teleported back to my home before anyone could notice the explosion and decide to investigate. When I got back home, I placed Screwball (the name I decided to give her) who had known fallen asleep down on a small pile of blankets.

I sat down on a couch and pondered over what I should do next. Screwball was obviously too young to assist me in anything and the problem with Celestia and Luna were still at hand. Hm… what to do? My train of thought was interrupted when I heard Screwball's faint snoring. Her eyes were moving behind her eyelids which indicated that she was dreaming.

I smiled slightly as she mumbled incoherently in her deep, peaceful slumber. I shook my head and thought, "Come on Discord, get a hold of yourself! She is only going to help you with schemes nothing more! You don't need anyone to love you! You don't even need the filly!" Well, I couldn't just have destroyed her. Even I'm not that bad. I was still wondering what I should do.

I shrugged. "Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when we get there." I muttered to myself. "In the meantime, there is chaos and havoc to reek. I took another glimpse and Screw Ball. She was still fast asleep. Even if she did wake up, she probably wouldn't know what to do anything. I left a bowl of carrots next to the blankets just in case she got hungry. For a filly so young, she had all her teeth. Maybe, that was just a side effect by being born by magic.

I stepped out the door to cause some more destruction. Usually, when ponies encountered me, they would scramble, panic, or just cower in terror. Today, I decided to go invisible. I snapped my fingers and became completely transparent. I walked around the town looking for things to do. I pointed my fingers to the sky and a huge pink cloud sprouted and started raining chocolate rain. Ponies looked up at the weather and groaned complaining about the hecticness since I've been here.

I stood by a garden where a green colored mare was tending to her vegetables. I pointed at the carrots and lettuce and the uprooted itself, sprouted legs, and started scurrying around. The gardener shrieked and ran off as the mutated carrots started following her. I snickered quietly listening to her screams.

Up in the sky were some pegasi trying to herd a flock of geese down south. I concentrated my power on the geese and their eyes suddenly flashed a scarlet red and they started pecking and biting at the grey tinted pegasi and caused them to scatter and fly away while the geese were chasing after them in full pursuit.

After, a few more practicle pranks and jokes, I returned back home. I walked over to the blankets to check on little Screwball and to see if she was still sleeping. To my surprise, she wasn't there. The food bowl was already empty and small chunks of carrots were littered on the floor. I assumed she just crawled off somewhere so I checked my home multiple times over but she wasn't there. Where the hell could she have gone off to! She was only a freaking filly! Panic overwhelmed my mind as I did a quick search of my home one more time. "Oh crap! Crap, crap ,crap! Where the hell is she?" I muttered obviously freaking out. "Screwball!" I called aloud hoping for an answer.

There was no reply so I bursted outside trying to find her. I teleported around Ponyville searching for the filly. After teleporting for the 5th time I finally spotted her behind a tree near an earth pony. I was about to approach when I noticed something strange. I saw her eyes flash green once and the groceries the pony was holding came to life and started hopping after the earth pony and he galloped away in fear.

She snickered silently and dove back behind the tree. Wait, she was the one who did that? She was the one who made the pony's food come to life. screwball had chaos magic? Hmm, maybe she'll be helpful after all.

**I'm done! I finally finished. *hides behind derpy* Don't hurt me for not updating! Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter and please R&R!**


End file.
